Talk:Dragon Scale Armor
I took my dragon scale to wade after killing the high dragon, and he told me he could not do anything with it, was quite a funny conversation. Unlimited Dragonscale Armour If using the camp chest/stash add-on a player can actually gain multiple suits of armour by leaving the dragon scale in the chest and then going to see Wade they can get a suit of armour. If they then return to the camp and pickup the scale again leave the stash it will flash the Dragon Scale quest and flag it being started (though the codex wont show the quest as current again). Leaving the dragon scale in the chest/stash and going to visit wade once again the player gets an option to talk about dragon scales and can make another suit of armour. Returning again to camp and picking up the dragon scale will once again reset the dragon armour quest. Note: I didnt have the second suit of Drake scale armour made at the time (so the store is still open), so not sure if that is required as well, nor were my character or any of the other three members of my group wearing Dragon Scale Armour. --Loswaith (talk) 09:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I can answer Loswaith's question above: you can use this exploit after you've already had Wade complete both drakeskin sets and Herren closes the shop, and you can get a 2nd (or whatever subsequent number) dragon scale set while wearing the first set -- I inadvertently used the exploit while wearing all 3 pieces of Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale armor set. I reloaded the game to try to get the Dragonbone set instead, but oddly he gave me the Dragonscale set when I asked for Dragonbone. EDIT: I now have further info on this exploit -- it also works if you've sold the scale to a merchant; so if for some reason you wanted to get a whole slew of extra sets, the most efficient way would be to sell the scale to Cesar outside of Wade's shop (or to Herren if the shop is still open? I wouldn't recommend this because you'd never get the scale back once the shop closes); pick up your armor from Wade; go buy the scale back from Cesar, but sell it back to him before leaving his shop (this will initiate the quest once again, and you won't actually spend any money on the scale); go talk to Herren again, and voila, you can have Wade make another set for you; rinse & repeat as often as you like, just make sure you don't talk to Herren with the scale actually in your inventory. (This method is so fast that you can go back & forth between Cesar & Herren without the "Item(s) received" or "Quest completed" messages ever disappearing.) What I found out about why I couldn't get the Dragonbone set as I mentioned above is this: If at any time you choose one of the cheaper sets (Dragonskin being the cheapest, then Dragonscale, then Dragonbone the most expensive), you can choose but never receive a more expensive set. So in my case, I can get as many more Dragonscale sets as I like on this save, but never the Dragonbone set; and if at some point I choose the Dragonskin set, he'll give me that as often as I like but then I'd never be able to get Dragonscale or Dragonbone after that, only Dragonskin. So be sure to choose the Dragonbone set first if you plan to take any number of that set. (Playing PC version 1.05) PaleUnagi (talk) 21:00, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Superior Dragonbone Plate is godsend for Arcane Warriors for superior to either Cailan's or Warden Commander which is more suited rogue --Unsigned